Le combat
by Lilychloe
Summary: Camus livre un combat. Le plus dur de sa vie. Un combat contre lui même. Sa raison contre son coeur. Qui remportera la victoire ? CamusxMilo


La fête battait son plein au sanctuaire. Pourtant, assit sur les marches de la maison du taureau, un chevalier n'y participait pas. Il était juste venu dire au revoir à Aldébaran, qui se rendait au Brésil pour quelques semaines. Les autres chevaliers l'avaient persuadé de rester un instant, et il avait accepté. Sauf qu'à présent, il ne savait pas comment s'échapper de la fête sans froisser ses compagnons d'armes. Camus, laissa son regard errer sur les collines grecques. Leur retour à la vie avait été spectaculaire. Ils étaient tous réunis, enfin. Surtout, il avait retrouvé Milo, son ami, son meilleur ami. Une légère bise vint soulever une feuille, elle tournoya dans le ciel un instant, et reprit sa course folle. Si seulement le vent pouvait emmener aussi ses tourments. Il ne voulait plus penser, il voulait oublier. Oublier ce regard bleu acier qui le hantait. Oublier ces longs cheveux bleus soyeux. Oublier son rire si merveilleux. Oublier tout ce qui faisait Milo, simplement.

Lui, le chevalier de glace, celui qui n'éprouvait rien, aucun sentiment, aucune émotion. Il aimait. Profondément. Eperdument. Passionnément. Ce sentiment étrange le torturait, et l'emplissait de joie en même temps. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Comment réagir ? Prendre la fuite, ou rester auprès de lui, afin de profiter de sa présence ? Depuis combien de temps il aimait le chevalier du scorpion ? Depuis longtemps, depuis toujours.

Il ferma les yeux un resta immobile. Alors que les bruits de la fête parvenaient jusqu'à lui, le rire de Milo résonnait à ses oreilles comme une douce torture. Il soupira, et se leva, bien décidé à partir et à retrouver la quiétude de son temple. Il épousseta son pantalon noir, et se dirigea vers la maison du chevalier du taureau. Parvenu sur le seuil de la salle à manger, il contempla le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui. Milo riait à gorge déployé, une main posé sur l'épaule de Kanon.

« Vraiment Kanon, c'est trop drôle ! » ri Milo.

« Racontes en une autre ! » continua enthousiaste le chevalier du scorpion.

Il était magnifique. A l'inverse de Camus, il était vêtu tout de blanc. Une couleur qui faisait ressortir son bronzage et l'éclat de ses yeux, si particulier. Et à cet instant précis, les derniers doutes de Camus s'envolèrent. Le vent emporta ses incertitudes. Milo avait fracturé la couche de glace qui recouvrait son cœur. Une brèche s'était ouverte et l'amour qu'il portait au chevalier du scorpion s'y était engouffré. Ce sentiment torturait son cœur, son âme. Il lui nouait les entrailles. Comment revenir en arrière ? Comment être de nouveau le chevalier glacial qu'il était avant ? C'était impossible. Un combat perdu d'avance. Milo avait définitivement volé son cœur.

Camus s'arracha à cette vision, et se hâta vers le brésilien, afin de le saluer. Partir. Quitter cet endroit maudit. Rejoindre sa terre d'adoption, sa Sibérie. Retrouver sa froideur. Redevenir celui qu'il était. Celui ne s'embarrassait pas de sentiment. Sa décision était prise, dès demain, il quitterait le sanctuaire pour une durée indéterminée.

Il quitta le temple d'Aldébaran, soulagé. Personne n'avait fait attention à lui, et il n'avait pas croisé Milo. Les autres étaient occupés à danser ou à discuter. Mu et Shaka étaient visiblement plongés dans une intense discussion. Le chevalier de la vierge lui avait adressé un léger signe de tête, avant de répondre à son amant. Aphrodite et Saga se lâchaient sur la piste de danse, sous l'œil vigilant du chevalier du cancer qui surveillait son petit ami. Ou plutôt qui veillait à ce que le chevalier du gémeau ne s'approche pas trop d'Aphrodite. Quant aux autres, ils étaient dispersés aux quatre coins de la pièce, buvant tranquillement, discutant, ou aidant à la cuisine.

Il remonta tranquillement les marches qui le menait jusqu'à sa maison. La lune était ronde et pleine en ce soir du mois de septembre. L'air était encore chaud, même si quelques feuilles commençaient à se détacher des arbres, annonçant l'automne. Les nuages s'étaient invités à la nuit et les rayons de lune s'y infiltraient, éclairants quelques marches, ici et là. Le reste du sanctuaire était plongé dans le noir. Tout comme les pensées du chevalier du verseau.

Il s'engouffra dans son temple. Et, il entreprit de faire sa valise sur le champ, afin de se vider la tête. Ne surtout plus penser à Milo, à ses yeux rieurs, parfois légèrement moqueurs.

Son rire si plein de vie, si éclatant. Comment Camus pourrait-il le faire rire ? Alors que lui-même, il ne souriait que trop rarement, et ne riait quasiment jamais. Ils étaient vraiment trop différents. Comment le feu et la glace pourraient-ils s'aimer ?

Camus ne pouvait plus se contenter d'être seulement son ami. Sa présence tous les jours à ses cotés lui faisait mal. Il avait tellement envie de le prendre dans ses bras, de lui dire combien il l'aimait. Il recherchait constamment le sourire de Milo. Il passait des heures à l'observer, à décortiquer la moindre émotion qui passait sur son visage. Et la nuit, il rêvait. Il s'imaginait dans un monde parfait où Milo lui avouerait son amour. Un monde où ils seraient ensemble pour toujours, à jamais.

Il plia mécaniquement ses affaires, les rangeant au fur et à mesure dans sa valise. Mentalement il refit le trajet qu'il connaissait par cœur. Prendre l'avion jusqu'à Moscou, puis le transsibérien, et enfin marcher, pendant des kilomètres. Plier les pulls et les ranger. Plier. Ranger. Ne plus penser. Il avait parfaitement conscience que faire sa valise à une heure du matin, était totalement stupide, que cela pouvait attendre le lendemain.

« C'est ridicule » murmura t'il à voix haute.

« Qu'est ce qui est ridicule ? » demanda Milo adossé au chambranle de la porte de chambre de Camus.

Le chevalier du verseau sursauta et lâcha le vêtement qu'il tenait entre ses mains. Durant une fraction de seconde, la panique fit place à la stupeur sur son visage. Mais très vite, il reprit son masque de froideur habituel, impassible.

« Je ne t'ai pas entendu entrer. Que fais-tu ici ? » l'interrogea le français.

« Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question, qu'est ce qui est ridicule ? »

« Rien. Je suis ridicule. » lâcha Camus.

« Tu pars en voyage ? » continua Milo.

Le chevalier du verseau se baissa et ramassa le pull qu'il avait fait tomber quelques instants plus tôt. Il ne répondit même pas à la question posée par son ami. Il réfléchissait à toute vitesse. Devait-il mettre Milo dehors ? Ou au contraire, devait-il le garder près de lui encore quelques instants, avant de partir ?

« Je vais nous faire un café, et ensuite tu m'expliqueras pourquoi tu voulais t'enfuir au beau milieu de la nuit. Sans même me dire au revoir. » expliqua Milo.

Malgré lui, Camus le suivit jusque dans la cuisine. Milo avait déjà mit en marche la cafetière. Une bonne odeur de café emplissait la pièce. Le grec avait prit place sur une chaise autour de la table, Camus s'assit en face de lui. Seul le bruit du café qui coulait interrompait le silence.

La tension était palpable. Milo en voulait à son ami de vouloir l'abandonner. Et Camus était perdu dans les méandres de son combat contre son cœur. Il voulait que Milo s'en aille, il voulait que Milo reste. Il était totalement perdu.

Dans un raclement de chaise, le chevalier du scorpion se leva, et servit deux tasses de café chaud, qu'il apporta à la table. Camus trempa ses lèvres dans le liquide chaud, cela lui fit du bien.

« Alors vas-tu m'expliquer ? Ou faut-il que je te torture ? » reprit Milo.

« Je m'en vais. Tout comme Aldébaran, j'ai besoin de retrouver mes racines, mon univers. » répondit le français.

« Pourquoi ? N'es tu pas bien ici, parmi nous ? »

Camus eut un long soupir. Il se sentait bien avec ses compagnons, c'était la proximité de Milo qui le rendait fou. Il était son meilleur ami, il n'avait pas le droit de penser à lui autrement. Il le détaillait s'imprégnant de tout son être avant de quitter le sanctuaire. Ses mèches de cheveux qui lui donnaient un air sauvage, indomptable. Ses lèvres pleines, roses, qui n'attendaient qu'à être embrassées. Sa chemise blanche entrouverte, laissant apparaître un torse musclé, puissant. Et ses yeux qui le fixaient, dans l'attente d'une réponse.

Camus se leva brusquement, Milo fit de même. Les deux hommes se faisaient face, entre eux il n'y avait qu'une table en bois.

Le chevalier du scorpion en fit le tour, et se posta auprès de son ami. Il lui posa une main sur l'épaule, et le secoua doucement pour l'inciter à répondre.

« Mais enfin, Camus que t'arrive t'il ? Bon sang ! » s'exclama Milo.

Ce contact électrisa Camus. Son sang bouillonnait, de la lave en fusion se déversait dans ses veines glaciales. Tout son être s'embrasait à ce contact. La neige de son cœur fondait pour laisser place à un feu qui le consumait Il n'avait que trop conscience de la main de Milo sur lui. De ses cheveux qui lui caressait le visage. De son souffle qui se mêlait au sien. Soudainement, Camus grimaça, le masque froid, qu'il abordait en permanence, se brisa. Et une seule et unique larme coula le long de sa joue, pour mourir dans la commissure de ses lèvres.

« Vas t'en ! Vas-t'en Milo ! Je t'en prie. Si tu es mon ami, ne reste pas ici…tu ne comprends pas, je ne peux plus être à tes cotés…je n'ai qu'une seule envie…être dans tes bras…te serrer contre moi…te dire combien je t'aime…alors, oui ! Je pars, pour mieux t'oublier ! » éclata Camus.

Sa voix se brisa sur ce dernier mot. A présent, il ne retenait plus ses larmes. Ses épaules étaient secouées par les sanglots. Milo avait capturé son cœur, et l'avait dégelé. Le grec prit le visage du français entre ses mains, et approcha lentement son visage. Camus s'était figé. Ses yeux plongés dans ceux de Milo. Son cœur s'était arrêté de battre. Dans l'attente de ce qui allait suivre.

Et Milo posa délicatement ses lèvres sur celles de Camus. Il l'embrassa avec tendresse. Voulant faire passer dans ce baiser tout ce qu'il ressentait pour le chevalier du verseau. Parce qu'il était tombé amoureux du français. Depuis le jour de leur confrontation au sanctuaire. Depuis la bataille contre Hadès. Kanon lui avait conseillé de se déclarer, mais Milo avait préféré attendre, ne voulant pas brusquer Camus.

Camus n'avait jamais rien ressentit de tel. Tout son être était à l'agonie, il en voulait plus. Encore plus de Milo. A son tour il enlaça le chevalier du scorpion, posant ses mains autour de sa taille. Le serrant contre lui. Il se sentait bien, l'amour avait gagné la bataille. Il laissa ses sentiments s'exprimer en lui. Son cœur explosa de joie. Il avait l'impression que des papillons lui dansaient dans l'estomac. Jamais il n'aurait pu imaginer que l'amour était quelque chose d'aussi beau, d'aussi parfait, d'aussi merveilleux. Un séisme se produisit au sein même de Camus, pas un tremblement de terre. Mais un tremblement de vie. Pour la première fois, son cœur pulsait au rythme de ses sentiments.

« Ne te moque pas de moi. Je t'en prie, ne te moque pas de moi, de toi, je ne le supporterais pas ! » dit Camus d'une voix tremblante.

« C'est quelque chose que je ne ferai jamais. Je te le promets. Mais laisse-moi te montrer comme je t'aime aussi. » répondit Milo.

Pendant un moment, Camus ne vit rien d'autre que Milo. Tout le reste de l'univers avait disparu, comme s'ils étaient seuls sur une scène, éclairés par puissant projecteur, brûlant. Camus flottait dans un monde de coton. Un monde irréel, un monde parfait.

Milo lui prit la main, et l'entraina vers la chambre. Il jeta la valise par terre, où son contenu se déversa. Fini le voyage. Fini la fuite. Il fit asseoir Camus sur le lit, et il alla fermer la porte de la chambre. Lorsqu'il revint, le chevalier du verseau leva vers lui un regard débordant d'amour. Et Milo eut le plus magnifique des sourires.

« Laisse-moi te prouver que je t'aime » murmura Milo d'une voix rauque voilée par le désir.

Il l'allongea avec tendresse, puis il s'empara de ses lèvres avec possessivité. Il s'étendit à son tour dans le lit. Lorsque la langue de Milo franchit la barrière de la bouche de Camus, et qu'elle entra en contact avec la sienne, le français eut un gémissement de plaisir. Milo se redressa et défit lentement, un par un, les boutons de la chemise noire de Camus. Celui-ci était bouleversé, tous les sens en éveil. Jamais il n'aurait pu imaginer que Milo était aussi tendre, aussi délicat. Les mains du chevalier du scorpion se posèrent sur le torse fin de Camus. Puis ce fut sa bouche qui le parcourut, arrachant au français des soupirs de plaisir.

Le chevalier du verseau ne voulait pas rester inactif. D'un coup de hanche, il bascula Milo sous lui, et se retrouva assit à califourchon sur les hanches du chevalier du scorpion. Il entreprit de déboutonner la chemise blanche de Milo, mais trop impatient, il arracha tous les boutons. Milo eut un petit rire, et il glissa sa main jusqu'au pantalon de Camus.

Quelques instants de bonheur plus tard, ils atteignirent ensemble les rives du plaisir. Portés par les flots de l'amour. Camus tenait fermement serré contre lui, son amant, qui commençait à s'endormir. Sur l'oreiller blanc deux océans de cheveux bleus vert se mêlaient. Sur les draps, deux paires de jambes se mélangeaient. Dans le lit, deux mains se serraient. Pour ne plus jamais se lâcher.

Camus s'endormit lui aussi, avec une dernière pensée pour son cœur, qui s'était enfin éveillé. Qui avait gagné le combat.


End file.
